


Historically, Not Awesome

by Shawarmerei (livefromarkham)



Series: Avengers High School AU [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, I'm Clint Motherfucking Barton, M/M, Odin is still a bad dad, References the source material briefly, what is this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-05 13:56:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1094697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livefromarkham/pseuds/Shawarmerei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint and Loki text each other. Offscreen Odin-Punching ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Historically, Not Awesome

[I think about you every night.]

The text sends Loki’s phone into a spastic fit of vibration, one so strong it slips off the table. He scrambles to catch it, tapping it awkwardly before it finally lands stationary in his hands, still buzzing with a new message. He looks at what he’s received, and responds promptly as he always does.

[I’m sorry.] Then he goes back to reading his book, actually feeling bad about taking up Clint’s time in such a useless way. He wasn’t really worth the thought, was he?

When his phone starts buzzing again, he picks up quicker. [It’s not something you need to apologize for. It’s not your fault.]

Loki smirks as he responds.

[You don’t know that. You don’t know what I did.]

“Maybe I do,” a voice says from over his shoulder, and Loki screams as he flails his arms backwards and ends up punching Clint in the forehead. “Why would you text me if you were standing behind me? When did you get here, the door didn’t open—”

“Loki.” Clint rubs his head and looks at his boyfriend. “Your window. Also, your room is huge, and I’m quiet when I need to be.”

“No one sneaks up on me,” Loki states. “Also, how did you even get up here?”

“Tree,” is all Clint finds necessary for a response.

That is a satisfactory response, so it takes him a moment to come up with a new question. “Why do you think about me every night?”

The blonde perches on the back of the couch. “Because it helps prevent further hospitalization?”

“I don’t see how,” Loki responds, but doesn’t really press the issue further. Instead, he takes the time to note that apparently Clint’s shirt hasn’t been buttoned since he came in. He takes in the view, then sprawls out on the couch.

“Bad day?” asks Clint.

“Understatement,” replies Loki.

“Talk to me,” his boyfriend requests, but the only response he gets is “Odin.”

It occurs to him, suddenly, that he’s never heard Loki refer to his adoptive father as “father,” or “dad,” or anything of the sort, unlike his brother. He has always been Odin to Loki. It’s unnerving, but it makes sense. The two have never gotten along. Odin had never really liked the dark-haired child, likely because of what he stood for in the old man’s life. But holding a grudge against a child simply because of his heritage? As Tony would have said: “Historically, not awesome.”

“What did he do?” Clint presses. Loki makes a noise like a dying whale and rolls over, pressing his face into the armrest.

“Do I need to go talk to Thor?”

“No!” Loki shouts, muffled by the fabric. “He and Odin will just get in a Norwegian shouting match. No one needs that.”

“They argue in Norwegian?”

“So that I won’t understand them and can’t get worried about them fighting over me, yes. But they only speak a different language when it’s about me, so I always know. It just makes me worry more.” He sighs. “Thor means well, he really does, but he doesn’t think things through much. You know that. And Odin just doesn’t care.”

“Is he home?” Clint frowns, starting to button his shirt as he steps down from the back of the couch.

“What? Why?”

Clint doesn’t answer, merely repeats his question.

“Yes, he’s home, probably sleeping as usual. But why is it important?”

“Because somebody needs to give that son of a bitch a lesson in manners. It might as well be me.”

Loki shrieks, holding his arm out as Barton walks toward the door. “Clint, he is very strong for a man his age. I would not advise getting into a fistfight with him, especially considering the effects it could have on you being allowed to come over!”

The archer shrugs. “You and I both know that if Thor wants me to be able to keep coming over, he’ll at the very least think about it. And if he does ban me from the house, he’ll have to lock all the windows and doors too, because I can find a way in. I’m Clint motherfucking Barton.” And with that, he’s out the door, and there’s nothing Loki can do to stop him. He wraps himself in a cocoon of blankets on his bed, falls face-first into his pillow, and hopes to whatever gods that exist that his boyfriend is not banned from his home for assaulting Odin.


End file.
